Guardian Angel Disguised as a Doctor
by Nick10046
Summary: Spin-off of "Falling in Pieces". Onika finally is a surgeon doctor, and she was thoughtful about how it would be if she swapped her distinctive of Major for a medical lab coat. CAUTION: SPOILERS TO SEASON 6.
1. Decisive Surgery

**Chapter 1**

* * *

20 BBY - Kamino

It started with Tup back to Kamino. Onika was in a room, sitting on a bed, organizing her newly acquired medical equipment. Onika was thoughtful about how it would be if she swapped her distinctive of Major for a medical lab coat.

"From Republic Major to doctor. Yeah, Onika, you went up a level." Onika murmured.

Fives entered the room and found Onika. "Major Onika?"

"Something happened Tup?" Onika asked, worried about her boyfriend.

"Me and AZ-3 discovered what caused the neurological disorder Tup."

"And what would it be?"

"A brain tumor."

Onika took her bag of surgical equipment. "Come on, I have to save him."

Onika and Fives went to the medical bay.

"He is sedated, lady." Fives said.

"Good, now I just need to start the surgery." Onika began cutting his hair. "I really hope he does not mind being bald."

Onika started surgery. Fives accompanied them throughout the operation.

After surgery, Onika bandaged his head. In questions about this alleged tumor, Onika placed it in a small glass samples.

"Now he'll be fine." Onika said.

Fives hugged her tightly. "Thank you, ma'am. You saved my brother's life."

"I did it because I love him too."

Onika noticing a movement coming toward the room, hid the glass samples inside her boot.

"What are you doing here?" Shaak Ti said.

"Master Ti, I just realized ... emergency surgery in Tup." Onika said.

"You should not ... we were going to perform a battery of tests for-" Nala Se was interrupted by Onika.

"You should thank me for saving him." Onika went out the medical ward, crying. Fives and AZ-3 followed her.

"Major Onika-" AZ-3 tried to talk to Onika.

"What they wanted to do with Tup? Kill him? I just save him and this is how they thank me?"

Fives dried her tears. "Major-Onika"

"Come with me."

Onika, Fives and AZ-3 went to a room.

"Now that I have this sample of his brain tissue, I can take it to a lab. I would like you to keep it a secret." Onika said.

"Okay, Major, we promise."


	2. My Home is Your Home

** Chapter 2 - My Home is Your Home**

* * *

Onika appeared in the medical ward, eager for a positive outcome of the surgery.

"You know, my love. Someday you'll thank me for saving you." Onika whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, darling." Tup woke up, turning to Onika. "You risked to save me." a tear trickled from his eyes.

Onika wiped his tears. "I was thinking of taking you to another place for you to recover. Possible faster."

"But where?"

"I do not know. To the home of my uncles, maybe. Uncle Ani I think will make this charity for us."

"You really think he'll let me stay?"

"Of course he will accept. If I could not, I'll try plan B. Persuasion."

Onika helped Tup to rise. Tup leaned on Onika.

"Do you really think that your plan will work?" Tup asked about the possibility of the plan go wrong.

"Yes I will also try to slow them down." Onika said, confident in her strategy.

Tup and Onika left the medical ward walking down the hall.

"We're almost there." Onika said.

After walking a few meters, Onika and Tup arrived safely to the ship from the outside of the dome. Upon entering the ship, Onika reclined the seat of the copilot to Tup lay.

"Now we can go." Onika said, scheduling the ship to Coruscant.

The ship departed from Kamino to Coruscant.

"It was much easier than we imagine." Tup said.

"Well, at least with me you will get better." Onika said. "Are you hungry?" Onika handed him a cereal bar.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Lack little to get there."

30 minutes later, they were already on Coruscant.

"Hallelujah, at last arrived." Onika celebrated.

"I like to see you happy."

Onika landed in a safe place.

"You can come down." Onika said.

Onika helped Tup to rise. Onika arrived at the home of Anakin and Padmé. Onika knocked.

"Onika, good to see you here." Padmé received Onika and Tup. "And I see you brought a friend."

"Aunt, can he stay here to recover from surgery?" Onika asked.

"Of course, Onika. Come in."

Onika and Tup entered. Onika left him in her room.

"You're staying here with me." Onika said, helping him to lay down in her bed.

"Well, Onika. I took care of you and now you take care of me."

"I'll be here. Always willing to help you." Onika stroked his face with her fingers, then kissed him as if her life depended on it.


	3. The care continues

** Chapter 3**

* * *

Onika prepares a quick lunch: vegetable salad, stuffed pancakes and fruit juice. Onika put small portions on a tray and went to her room.

"You really think I'd forget your lunch, baby?" Onika asked in a cheerful tone.

"No. In fact, like any chef, you have to devote to food, or perhaps to someone, my queen." Tup said.

Onika approached him and placed the tray on his thighs. "Bon appetit."

Onika cut a piece of pancake and extended to his mouth. Tup ate heartily and smiled, enjoying her food. "You're a great cook."

"Thank you." Onika blushed. "I never thought-"

"Will you marry me?"

Onika left fork falls on the plate, to hear what Tup said. "Are you kidding?"

Tup shook his head in disagreement. "I'm serious. What I want is it."

"Oh, how cute. Course I do."

Onika dug the fork into the salad and extended to his mouth. Tup ate it. After finished lunch, Tup took the juice and Onika took the tray to the sink.

Onika returned to her room. "Rest now." Onika covered him with a blanket and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Shany was on the couch, holding a cushion. "Onika, remember you said you were going to the medical center for me to do exams?"

"Yeah I'm also needing to go there, but for another reason, but that does not matter now."

Shany rose from the couch. Onika and Shany went to the medical center.

Shany took a piece of paper with a password 3 digits: 408. _Now we just wait_. Shany said to herself.

20 minutes have passed. Shany was curious to know how is her future child.

"Number 408." The doctor called from the room.

Shany and Onika went to the ultrassonography room. Shany lay on the stretcher.

"I'm very nervous." Shany said.

"It's your first exam, this is normal." The doctor said.

Onika took her hand. "It'll be all right, sister."

Shany smiled.

"We can already begin the examination." the doctor said.

Onika stood by her side. The examination began.

"It's how many weeks?" Shany said.

"Approximately 4 months." The doctor said.

"And you can know the gender?" Onika asked.

"No, still a few weeks away." The doctor said.

Onika left the room and went to the lab, taking the glass samples of her boot.

"Excuse me doctor. I came here so you could examine the brain tissue." Onika handed him the glass samples.

"Of course, Dr. Onika. This examination will be ready in two hours." The doctor said, taking the glass samples.

Onika left the lab and went to take a drink of water. Shany appeared then.

"Now we can go?" Shany said.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for the results of an examination." Onika said.

"But meanwhile, let's go to the cafeteria. I'm starving."

Onika and Shany went to the refectory of the medical center.

Onika and Shany went to the refectory of the medical center. Shany sat down at the table.

"I'll get something for us." Onika said, then went out to get something to eat.

Shany remained seated with an elbow on the table, reading a brochure she received from the doctor. Onika returned with two plates of food and sat down at the table, handing a plate for Shany.

"Bon appetit, sister." Onika said.

Shany started eating the food, enjoying the flavor of the seasonings and sauce.

"Onika, I think most do not need these exams." Shany said.

"But you do not want to know how is your child?"

"Yes, but-"

Onika crossed her arms.

"Oh, all right. On a mission to Naboo, I met a woman, Jedi named Tyra. Tyra Drevis. I told her about my pregnancy, and she said the baby I am expecting is a girl."

Onika smiled. "What a beautiful thing."

"I know. When she said that I was very happy. Might have seemed some sort of 'accident', but I was happy to know that I will have a daughter."

"All right, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get the results of an examination."

Onika rose from the table and went to pick up the laboratory examination results.

"Oh, Dr. Onika. Results are ready." The doctor said.

Onika put the chip in the computer to see the result. Onika was amazed to see the test results. "So could you make a copy of those results?"

"Yes."

The doctor made the copy and transferred to a new memory card.

"Thank you." Onika said. A copy goes to Fives and the original goes to Uncle Ani.

Onika left the room and returned home with Shany.

Onika and Shany entered the house.

"Good afternoon, family." Onika spoke loudly.

"Talk low, Onika. Your boyfriend is operated from the head." Padmé said.

"Sorry, Aunt. I'm just a presence."

Shany went to Padmé. "News."

"What happened?'s Something with the baby?"

"Yeah. It's a girl."

Padmé smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations, Shany. Hopefully this girl will born beautiful and healthy."

6 hours later.

Anakin comes home tired. Candy, who is lying on the couch, up and follows him into the room. Anakin sits on the bed.

"Anakin, I-" Candy tried to talk.

"Not now, Candy, I'm super tired." Anakin said.

Candy left the room and returned to the couch where he slept until the next day.

The next day.

Candy awoke when the sun entered the house. Stretched, yawned and fell off the couch, heading toward Anakin's and Padmé's room.

Candy climbed into their bed and licked his face. "Anakin, wake up."

Anakin woke slowly. "Oh, what happened, Candy?" Anakin out of bed, going to the dining room.

Candy followed.

Anakin saw a small envelope on the table. "A correspondence?"

Candy rose on the table. "Let me tell you. I'm no food."

"Solve it with Shany, she is your owner." Anakin opened the envelope, not happy with the result. "Account of water? Onika should spend less water in this house." Anakin took another envelope and opened it. "Account of light." And took one last. "Monthly payment: Dhena's college."

Shany left the room, combing her hair. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Shany."

Shany checked the envelope. "Ah, her college's tuition are delayed?"

"Yes, but I think your mom will pay them."

"You know, she's kind of busy, so she's no time for many things."

Candy came Shany, brushing up on her belly and purring. "Shany, I'm hungry."

Shany took him. "I go to prepare a delicious porridge for the three of us."

"No thanks, Shany, I do not want porridge now. Prepare for Tup and Onika, I think they will like." Anakin said.

Shany and Candy went into the kitchen. Shany put Candy on the counter.

While she grabbed a pot and a wooden spoon, Shany chatted with Candy. "You know, Candy, when I eat a bowl of porridge I feel like a child."

"Amazing. Well, actually that reminds me of my childhood was when I played wrestling with my brothers."

Shany got milk, cornstarch and sugar and dissolved them in the pan, mixing them with the wooden spoon. Candy rubbed on her belly.

"You seem to like her very much." Shany said.

"Have you chosen a name for her?" Candy asked.

Shany turned on the stove and put the pan on the flame. "Not yet. Still a long time to choose one." Shany began mixing the ingredients.

Shany took 4 bowls and 4 spoons in the cupboard. Shany tested the consistency of porridge. "It's perfect." Shany turned off the stove and poured the porridge in 4 bowls, leaving a little in the pan.

Shany grabbed two bowls and went to her room.

"Breakfast for you."

"What you have prepared good?" Onika asked.

"Porridge. Hope you like it."

"Thank you. Your sister is taking very good care of me. I hope I'm not becoming a burden to you." Tup said.

"What's that? We will always be willing to help you." Shany said, handing them to the porridge. "Careful, it's hot."

Onika breathed the steam plate. "From the smell, I think it looks good."

Candy appeared in the room, climbing in Tup's bed. "Good morning, friend. Hope you are better."

"Whether depend on Onika, tomorrow I go back to doing what it did before." Tup said in an exaggerated tone of confidence.

"She's a great girl. You're lucky to be her boyfriend."

Onika smiled and took Candy. "All right, kitten. Now our friend needs to eat and later he will have to take medicine." Onika handed Candy for Shany.

Shany took him up and returned to the kitchen. Shany took his food bowl and put porridge. Candy licked the porridge. Shany ate the rest porridge in the pan.


End file.
